Scenario: Totalitarian State
Many existing and emerging technologies can be used by the government(s) to enforce totalitarian control over all aspects of human lives. Examples of such technologies: Spying First, they now have 'comic book style X-Ray vision' body screeners, as if 'old' X-Ray screeners aren't good enough. Second, DARPA is developing devices that can see through concrete walls, that they also intend to use with aircraft and in satellites (as with the rest). Third, DARPA is developing the "Remote Personal Assistant" for 'the lie detector you'll never know is there' for detecting "terrorists". Forth, the Army is developing a full scale 3D Earth simulator, which will be tapped directly into the "Global Information Grid" which will surely oversee the MESH control grid that will also play a huge role in tracking. http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c49/IgnoranceIsntbliss/BLOGS/IIB/160206cam2.jpg The end result will give them a full scale simulation of Earth, that will allow them to zoom into your home, see your genitalia through your clothing, and scan your body/mind for dissenting thoughts while monitoring whatever media you are viewing on your TV or computer all in real-time. To make matters worse they're literally trying to end the Internet as we know it, removing The People's only true form of public free speech while greatly enhancing their ability to spy on people. http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c49/IgnoranceIsntbliss/BLOGS/IIB/190905perspective.jpg Tracking Then when you leave your house CTS/ITS will track your every move with satellites and cameras, all integrated into their virtual Earth. Biometrics like face scanning technology is being developed into all of the ITS cameras, thumb print scanners are being implemented into retail stores and retinal scans are now being implemented into grade schools. Beyond all of that National ID cards are on the way, and they'll probably include RFID transmitters and biometric data, allowing the system to track US much more efficiently. Global ID cards are beign developed to set up the global control grid. Next will come the implantable RFID 'biochip'implants, which may become mandatory according to Sen. Biden (D). Current RFID / biochip tracking systems include "Digital Angel" and the DoD's DISA (See video) This would guarantee no escape from their "eyes". We will stand no chance of rebuttal or escape, no matter how tyrannical they could ever become. Furthermore, systems like MESH are being developed to envelope the landscape with a next generation wireless communications and tracking network to make the countless satellites even more efficient. Those implant chips can already be hacked, but who wants to bet money that they'll still be used? http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c49/IgnoranceIsntbliss/BLOGS/IIB/Borg-Intro.jpg NBIC Biorevolution:The next step is the nanotechnology derived technology that The Man has titled "NBIC". The surface goals of NBIC are the rapid evolution of mankind (humans into transhumans into posthumans) , super AI and what they have actually titled the "collective society". The goal of their collective society is advanced behavior modification for "improving human performance" and creating an all-out "hive" mind effect. This isn't theory or speculation, it's all public fact. Beyond that it's ultimately attempting to symbolically "finish the unfinished pyramid", the ladder to the god of the heaven that the system is intended to become. It's the ultimate sacrifice. http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c49/IgnoranceIsntbliss/BLOGS/IIB/nb1.jpg Super AI The goal is to create cognitive super computers to tap into the other systems that I've mentioned here, and the rest that I haven't. This is a major operation, and it's actually public. This information can be found at public government websites, but the mainstream media doesn't talk about it (and that's what's "public"). There must be thousands of journalists who are fascinated in upcoming technology, yet how many articles have you seen about these issues? :"Computing is a key element in this revolution." -Newt Gingrich http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c49/IgnoranceIsntbliss/BLOGS/IIB/vision.gif The programs will give them omnipotent computing and omnipresent intelligence power (godlike by definition), and the plan is in effect to have US neurally connected to this system with injectable NBIC neural implants. This will create a nightmarish trinity of temptation of the flesh, slavery and bondage to the system. This cognitive AI architecture will be the direct result of decades of research in biological neuron networks. It will be a hybrid of 3D silicon, biological, special nanotech, quantum and optical processing architectures. Once they achieve this it will rapidly advance NBIC proliferation. Totaltarian Riot Technology http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c49/IgnoranceIsntbliss/BLOGS/IIB/664-beam.jpg They're massing advanced anti-protest weapons, that'll ensure they can disperse any crowd. Old technologies were fire hoses, tear gas, batons, shields, stun/sting grenades, rubber bullets and capture nets. New technologies include laser stun rifles, audio cannons, microwave pain beams and Magnetosphere Guns and more. These technologies combined into their battlefields will let them stomp out any crowd, and considering their complete disregard of Americans who would put it past them to attack nonviolent protestors? More importantly, why do they require these things? What are they preparing for? If they're innocent, then why would they need these things to use against US? Welcome to the Panopticon. Source * Ignorance Isn't Bliss - an emotional, but mostly well-reasoned description of the possibility and danger of totalitarian scenario. (also: ignoranceisntbliss.com) Links * Big Brother takes a controlling interest in chips - a totalitarian scenario presented by Vernor Vinge, developed for his book Rainbows End. * "To date, about 2,000 of the so-called radio frequency identification, or RFID, devices have been implanted in humans worldwide, according to VeriChip Corp." -- "Chip implants linked to animal tumors" by TODD LEWAN 2007 AP National Writer Category:Politics Category:Scenario